Yoshi
Yoshi is the main protagonist of the series of the same name, as well as a protagonist from the Super Mario series. He appeared in the 8th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Yoshi VS Riptor, where he fought against Riptor from the Killer Instinct series. History A denizen of Yoshi's Island, he has helped Mario on several occasions, and both have learned over time to work with one another. He is among the race of Bowser's worst enemies, due to the fact that they are happy. He has participated in a number of sports, fighting, and Mario Party. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *Bowser's first nemesis *High, strong jumps *Can resist knock-back *Naturally skilled in basic combat & speed *Constantly followed by incredibly happy music Yoshi Eggs *Maneuverable Projectiles *Light-Weight *Can carry up to 6 eggs *Different eggs create different effects *Made from the souls of devoured enemies Digestive System *Long, stretchy tongue *Can eat almost anything *Can get special abilities or produce eggs *Can trap enemies in eggs *Has Trouble swallowing Koopa Shells DBX Yoshi made a cameo at the beginning of Mario VS Luigi, where he, Princess Peach and Toadsworth watched the two Mario Bros. play tennis, until Mario became angry and attacked Luigi, which accidentaly hit Yoshi, who was standing next to Luigi at the time. He later appeared in Season 3, where he fought against Pac-Man from the series of the same name and lost. He later made a cameo appearance in the beginning of the Season 4 Finale of DBX, Batman VS Iron Man, where he can be seen in the crowd during the auction. Gallery Yoshi sprite.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! File:Tumblr_moc5vcYfkz1rrftcdo1_500.gif|Sprite used in DBX 500px-YoshieggNSMBU.png|A Yoshi Egg 200px-Yoshi_Flutter_Jump_Artwork.png|The Flutter Jump YoshiTongue.png|Yoshi extending his tongue Yoshi (Egg Throw).jpg|Egg Throw YoshiBomb-Brawl.png|Yoshi Bomb Trivia *Yoshi is the fourth Nintendo character to appear, after Samus Aran, Goomba and Koopa Troopa, and with the next 21 being Mario, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Link, Pikachu, Fox McCloud, Luigi, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Red, Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Lucario, Pit, Wario, King Dedede and Captain Falcon. **He is the second Nintendo character to win, after Samus Aran, and with the next 12 being Princess Peach, Link, Fox McCloud, Blastoise, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Lucario, Mario, King Dedede and Captain Falcon. **He is the third Mario character to appear, after Goomba and Koopa Troopa, and with the next six being Mario, Princess Peach, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Bowser and Wario. ***He is the first Mario character to win, with the next three being Princess Peach, Donkey Kong and Mario. *Yoshi is first combatant that is both a species and an individual, with the next eight being Pikachu, The Terminator, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Agumon, Lucario and Renamon. **Also similar to The Terminator, Yoshi is the youngest combatant as the Yoshi's are deployed into combat immediately after birth. ***Yoshi is also currently the youngest Death Battle winner. *Yoshi's sprite comes from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. *Yoshi is the second male to fight against a female, after Boba Fett, and with the next 15 being Justin Bieber, Starscream, Gaara, Dante, The Meta, The Scout, Roronoa Zoro, Deadpool, Nathan Drake, Lucario, Thor, Carnage, Shazam, Tommy Oliver and Mob. **He is the first male to defeat a female, with the next four being Dante, Roronoa Zoro, Lucario and Shazam. *Yoshi is the second Non-Fighting Game combatant to battle a Fighting Game combatant, after Mike Haggar, and with the next six being Thor, Pikachu, Guts, Hercule Satan, Captain Falcon and Black Canary. References * Yoshi on Wikipedia * Yoshi on Super Mario Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Animal Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Mario Bros. Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Reptiles Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Dinosaurs Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Mascots Category:Protagonists Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:DBX Combatants Category:DBX Loser Category:Merciful Combatants Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Flying combatants Category:Shield Users